bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Lyle the Kindly Viking
Lyle the Kindly Viking is the 15th episode of VeggieTales. The first story is a retelling of "Hamlet", while the main feature is a parody of a Gilbert and Sullivan comic opera. Plot Bob and Larry start the show by saying they received a lot of letters about sharing. Archibald pops up and tells them that he'll take over as host for the episode. Reluctantly, the duo decided to let Archie to take over. He decides to start the show with Shakespeare's classic, "Hamlet". However, the French Peas couldn't find it, and founded another story that's similar called "Omelet". Omelet The play starts when trouble brews at the state of Denmark as Horatio claims he used the last of the kingdom's eggs to make Prince Omelet's dish, cooked light and fluffy. Just Omelet leaves, Ophelia tells him that everyone is starving due to the shortage of eggs. She tells the prince that he should share his eggs, but he refuses to. Later, the prince meets someone who was playing a game by himself. The young lad says he can joined, just as he sees Omelet's dish and states it looks delicious. The prince decided to let the lad eat his dish, which suddenly made himself feel better. The princes announces later that he'll share his eggs with everyone, but the chef remarks there's not enough eggs, until Polinius states he has plenty of them. Horatio decides to call the eggs cooked light and fluffy dish after their prince, the Omelet! The play ends with Larry and Junior looked very shocked. Afterwards, Archibald then states that the musical duo Gilbert and Sullivan might have a lost musical thanks to Jean Claude and Phillipe, called "Lyle the Kindly Viking", which is a musical pop-up book. Lyle The Kindly Viking The story starts with Mabel and Penelope talking about their husbands who sail out to sea, which it turned out to they're vikings. They're lead by Olaf, who is the main viking in charge, and they sail out to steal whatever they want. All, but one behave like this, and the one who is completely different is Lyle. When he arrived, Olaf wasn't pleased that he missed out on the raid the other vikings were in. Lyle was very friendly and likes crafting pot-holders, which he gives to others. The other vikings don't know why Lyle doesn't participate, so Sven and Ottar decided to spy on the little viking to see what's going on. The two discovered that Lyle was at the monastery they raid before, and was giving some of the goods back to the monks, including some of pot holders. This made the monks very pleased with him, but not with Sven and Ottar when he returned. Lyle then told them that when you share with others, you'll gain something else. The two thought about this and discovered the little viking had a point. Regardless, they don't want Olaf to know what's going on, so they decided to keep this a secret. Unfortunately, this wasn't kept very long. The next day when the vikings were gonna raid the monks again, Ottar discovers Lyle is there and both he and Sven tried to distract Olaf from looking over there. But they couldn't keep up, and soon Olaf and the other vikings discovered Lyle's doings. Just as it's about to storm, the main viking boat bumps into Lyle's and Olaf tears the sails off and threw away the oars for not being a true viking. Then the storm blew over the main viking ship, tossing all of the vikings off, the helpless Lyle gets into trouble as the waves flipped his boat over. The monks decided to help Lyle, and the other vikings saw the action and discovered what their doings were wrong. Lyle wanted to help rescue his viking friends, but the monks hesitated due to them being mean. However, Lyle persuades that God need them to help others, and not just those who are nice. Ulitmaly, Lyle and the monks saved the other Vikings from the storm. They later thanked them for rescuing and learned about the importance of sharing. Sven asked if this means they can't be vikings, and the head monk states they still can, but they need to change their song, though. Then it ends with Lyle and the vikings singing that they're vikings and they like sharing with others. After the story ends, Archibald discovers the story's not from the exact Gilbert and Sullivan, and chases the French Peas for not making the show how Archibald wanted. Bob and Larry concluded the show on what they learned. Fun Facts Trivia *The episode's original title was Ivan the Benevolent Viking. *This is the first episode Tim Hodge directed. * In the original alternative opening for the story of Lyle, Archibald talks about other musicals done by Gilbert and Sullivan along with poster recreations for said musicals. (See Real World References) **The poster did eventually make it into The Star of Christmas. *This episode uses both water and rain effects, as well as spotlight. Tim Hodge states this was a practice for the crew since this was during production of Jonah. *Sven hopping on the oars was a gag by Marc Vulcano. *The pea in Olaf's helmet was done by Joe McFadden. *The voices of the pea monks were the spouses of the crew. This included: **Alexias Brancroft **Gretchen Heinecke **Abbey and Matthew Hodge **Shelby Vischer **Tayler Vulcano *In the progression reel, the kid pea who gets tossed over had Bob's voice than what he had in the final. It's suggested the kid voices weren't added until the final version. Most of the vikings have horns on their helmets. The only ones that don't have are Ottar (Bob), Harold (Jimmy), and Lyle (Junior). * There was a deleted outtake after Lyle sings his solo, he falls over backwards, but gets back up. This can be seen in the behind the scenes on the DVD (see image). *In the credits, the headings for each sections of the teams were translated to Norwegian. The only one they couldn't translate was for "editing", so they called it "Nadaavclubjen". Tim stated this name was to notify the producer that they're not a AV (handles videotapes and projectors) club. *The scene of Sven tripping over Ottar was animated by Robert Ellis. *This marks the last episode for Gail Freeman to be part of the voice cast. Remarks *This is the first episode to be in a different frame rate, and has been kept the way ever since. *During when Archibald is behind the changing screen, you can see a bit of him and his clothes magically appeared. *Archibald can read the names on the book sleeve, despite their names weren't visible when the Peas brought the book earlier. *After Lyle places the gold in his bag, he leaves the scene almost at the end of the steps. However in the next scene, he's on the middle step. Tim Hodge pointed this error on the commentary. *The screenshots on the DVD have the skies blue. But in the actual video, they are purple. *Sven shrugs despite the fact he has no arms. *Ottar and Sven both break the fourth wall acknowledging they're in a musical. *Despite being in the water, Lyle and the other vikings don't seem to be wet. Goofs *On some versions of the DVD cover, the background image is messed up. *Archibald's mouth wasn't moving in the close up when he starts talking about Lyle. Inside References *Archibald recalled the events from King George. *One of the shields on the viking ship is Larry-Boy. Real World References *Sonny and Cher were a popular couple during the mid to late 20th century. They broke up in 1977. *The game Omelet and the Percy were playing is Battleship. Fast Forward *This won't be the last time Mr. Lunt would crossdressed. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes